


当原著旭凤遇到剧版大龙28

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000
Relationships: 润旭
Kudos: 15





	当原著旭凤遇到剧版大龙28

第28章   
旭凤的手抵住润玉的胸膛，一双凤眼直勾勾盯着似笑非笑的男人，全身每一个毛孔都在叫嚣着不敢置信。他觉得自己还在梦中，也宁愿自己还在梦中。  
男人往下又压了一点，让他看清自己瞳孔中的欲火。  
旭凤开始渗出汗珠，一点一点浸透额前的碎发，湿黏黏的贴在脸颊上。  
飘散在室内的甜香越来越浓郁，他的手臂开始颤抖，拼命绷紧仍然被男人慢慢压了下来，两人近在咫尺。  
“你给我下毒？”旭凤觉得很悲哀。今日的阳光这么暖，他躺在榻上和兄长叙话，看兄长灵巧而轻盈的为他削着水果，甚至直到现在他的唇齿上还残留着那枚果子的清甜。  
兄友弟恭……  
他笑了出来，露出尖尖的细白的牙齿，然后一口咬住男人凑上的唇。  
血腥味立刻在胶合的唇齿间弥漫，男人吻得愈发凶猛，两指犹如铁钳捏住他下巴。旭凤的皮肤被摩得很痛，不仅是下巴的皮肤，还有那可怜的被捕获的唇。  
他拼命挣扎，被褥被他踢到了床下。  
不知什么时候衣襟被大大拉扯开，他只穿了一件素袍子，这层屏障一旦除去，那身雪白的皮肉就毫无遮掩的露了出来。  
旭凤从没这么怕过，男人的手掌落在他身上，抚摸的力道比被魔界最毒的妖兽咬上一口还痛。他的耳边全是急促粗重的呼吸，除了他自己的还有男人的，他的是恐惧，男人的是情欲。  
那一次在留梓池畔的凤凰花树下，兄长用身体告诉他男人也能对男人有情欲。那一次兄长悬崖勒马了，这一次呢？  
胸口钝钝的痛，乳头在彼此摩擦中痛苦的挺立起来，鲜红发涨。  
不能再这样下去。  
旭凤用力偏过头，终于挣脱出手掌猛的抓住男人的长发一扯。  
润玉痛叫一声，猝不及防被他一脚蹬开。  
只要能逃过一劫，只要能逃出这间房子。  
旭凤连滚带爬往房门冲去，他的长衫已经散开，白袜松垮。柔软的长绒地毯为他挡住所有寒冷，他三步并作两步，手指终于碰到了门栓。  
门拉开了，一缕月光投射进来，他闻到了飘散在空气中的青草香。  
一股强大的威压从身后扑了过来，犹如一条无形的绳索束缚住他的身，他被重重压在门板上。那一声巨响把门关得严严实实，也彻底断绝了他逃离的希望。  
“润玉。”他叫喊，喉头泣血。  
“我在。”织金雪衫奢华无比，润玉的手隐在宽大的袖下，重重的，不容反抗的握住他的手腕，似炫耀般当着他的面缓缓拉起压在头顶。  
这种无力反抗的屈辱感几乎将旭凤逼疯。“润玉。”他再叫，凤眼中缓缓浮上哀求，他知道接下来会发生什么，他宁死都不愿和兄长发生悖论之事。  
可是润玉不允许，他等这么久就是为了等这一刻。  
手指搭在玉带金钩上，巧妙一旋，哒的一声犹如心弦崩断。旭凤闭上双眼，长长的睫下渗出一层水汽。  
衣衫被剥开，衣料柔软的滑过他的肩头，再顺着手臂滑落下来。风不知从哪里吹了进来，空荡荡的屋子仿佛四面八方全是视线，他被兄长压在门板上，赤身裸体站在衣衫堆上。  
不知是冷还是羞耻，细嫩的皮肤上立起微小的颗粒。男人的手抚上他的腰，掌心温热，烫得他差点惊叫。  
及时咬住唇，愤恨的瞪着他，一瞬之后又觉得这种模样过于软弱。于是隐了愤恨，齿尖咬住下唇，尖尖的嘴角勾起一点，恰到好处的露出嘲讽来。  
旭凤还是太单纯了。润玉垂首看着他，眼中露出怜悯。这只凤凰从未真正品尝过男人给予的欢愉，所以他也不知道男人和男人之间不仅仅是情欲，更多的是征服。  
俯下头用鼻尖摩擦旭凤的颈脖，青年在他身下颤抖，难掩惧怕。他享受着这绝美的触感，忍不住诱惑一口含住那上下蠕动的小巧喉结。  
旭凤发出一声闷哼，被扣在头顶的双腕不停扭动。甜甜的花香渗进血里，化为火在灵脉中燃烧。他的腿根开始颤抖，不由自主被男人的双膝抵着分开。  
织金花纹摩擦在皮肤上，无时无刻不在提醒他两人的情状。他一丝不挂，对方衣冠楚楚。  
可悲，可恨、不甘、屈辱。  
旭凤的身体被润玉掌控着，再多的挣扎都被视作挑逗。他终于舍得吐出被含得水润的喉结，轻吮他的肌肤一路往上，压在肖想已久的尖尖的唇角上。  
旭凤嫌恶的偏开头，随即被他追上，这一次再不留情。  
那狂暴的吻仿佛能将神魂吞噬进去，绷紧的下跨抵着旭凤大大张开的腿间，示威的耸动着。  
“呜……”旭凤双眼通红，整个人被抵得悬空起来。  
润玉终于放开他的手，手掌按在他的臀上像抱小孩似的将他抱了起来。  
“住……”刚逃开就被追上，旭凤一边喘息一边发出断断续续的呜咽，“住手，润……别逼我恨你……”  
他被重重摔在床上，身子未等弹起就被男人压了下去。  
手背绷出青筋，嘴角流出鲜血。  
润玉的唇也被咬破了，鲜红的舌尖在唇上一划，染了血宛如恶鬼。  
“恨我？”他抚着旭凤的脸颊，一字一字说着要命的情话，“那就恨吧！总比把我当陌生人好。”  
刚才的挣扎已经耗掉了旭凤太多力气，他侧躺在床上蜷缩起身体，以此来躲避男人过于露骨的视线。床上没有遮掩，他身上一丝不挂，他就像一只彻底暴露在野兽爪牙下的羔羊。  
“为什么。”唇瓣嗫嚅着吐出呓语。  
“不是第一次。”润玉扣住他的脚踝把他拉过来。  
旭凤的手紧紧抓住床头不肯松开，润玉笑了笑，一根一根掰开他的手指。“我亲吻过你，抚摸过你，比在留梓池的那一次还早。”  
旭凤瞪大双眸，他被拖到了润玉身下，男人的身体罩住了他。  
“不敢相信，觉得恶心？”细碎的吻落在旭凤胸前，在汗湿的肌肤上留下情色的痕迹，“你不知道我心里转动着什么念头，所以你会对我笑，对我温柔，对我信任，用这些编织成网让我无处可逃。”  
“住手。”抗拒的话语在这种情势下显得非常没用，旭凤浑身战栗，头皮发麻。  
“你不知道我的想法，所以你敢在我怀中哭泣，把我当成唯一的依靠。”男人的牙齿嗑着胸前那块挺立的软肉，用牙尖叼着慢慢转动。一缕刺痛从乳尖炸开，旭凤弓起了身体。  
他想到了那个混乱的夜晚。  
凤凰花雨缤纷落下，他在润玉怀中哭泣挣扎，被迫射了一次又一次。  
“你也想到了那天对吧？”润玉笑了笑，手放肆的来到旭凤两腿之间，按住了那个敏感的部位。  
旭凤双眸圆挣，头顶的幔帐因为眼中的泪雾变得模糊扭曲。他的身体被抚摸得疼痛不堪，胸口、腰侧、大腿全都是青青紫紫的痕迹。  
他开始封闭自我，只当自己是个死人，可是来自下身的胀痛残忍的把他拉了回来。  
两根手指伸进他的体内，细致而温柔的将药膏涂抹在滚烫的肉壁上。  
旭凤喉间发出沙哑的悲鸣，像一条离岸的鱼儿在床上不停弹动。他的头抵在被上，腰悬空着，纤细的小腿在男人的肩上不停踢荡。  
润玉盯着这样的旭凤，慢慢又加进了一指。三根手指将未经人事的穴口撑得几乎裂开。  
“痛！”旭凤终于叫了出来，体内被破开的恐惧压倒理智。他拼命想弓起身，可男人只轻轻往下一压就将他竭尽全力的挣扎化为乌有。  
膝盖被压在胸前，旭凤看到了颤巍巍挺立起来的阳具。他不敢相信在这种屈辱的状态下他竟然还能兴奋。  
润玉溢出一声低笑，三根手指交叉搅动，指腹借着膏药的润泽压在肉壁上，不知碰到了什么地方，旭凤腰部一麻，前端竟然颤巍巍的吐了精。  
他怔怔看着胸前被溅上的白浊。  
“想起来了吗？”体内的手指还在搅动，旋转按压，深深插入浅浅抽出，甬道留恋的缠住手指，肉壁上泌出滑腻的情液。  
“那天晚上……”润玉在他耳边吐着恶毒的话语，“我也是这样用手指抚慰你，然后你就射了。”  
旭凤哽咽着，怨毒的瞪着他。  
润玉冰冷的盯着他，四目相对，旭凤终于动了，狠狠一巴掌抽上了润玉的脸。  
牙齿嗑在唇上流出了血，“不行。”润玉把血舔掉，像劝说不懂事的孩子般语重心长，“这巴掌打不死我，你应该用凤翎剑捅穿我的内丹精元。”  
体内发出的水泽声越来越响，旭凤用力抓住被褥，仿佛这样就能从无休止的折磨里逃出去。鸦羽似的发已经被汗水浸得透湿，情欲在血脉中窜动，被手指抚弄过的地方逐渐变得酥麻、空虚、瘙痒。  
深长的眼尾挑起一抹绯红，“你今日对我做的事，他日我定要你百倍还。”  
“好。”他被抱了起来。  
粗大的肉刃抵住他的穴口，像一头狰狞的兽随时破门而入。  
膝盖虚弱的打着颤，旭凤咬紧牙关拼命支撑。臀瓣因为紧张绷得很紧，甬道一缩一缩的挤出被高温熔化的膏体，一缕缕滴在蓄势待发的肉刃上。  
大腿内侧湿透了，那些液体还在顺着皮肤往下滑，痒痒的流淌下来滴在被褥上。  
男人握住了他的腰。  
“住手……”他命令着，恳求着，但是他的身体依旧被按了下去。  
肉刃破开穴口长驱直入，层层软肉根本阻挡不住，被烫得不停抽搐。  
旭凤的所有挣扎都被男人视作情趣，润玉舔着他的耳垂，咬着他的嘴角，甚至用手将他的大腿分得更开。  
粗大的肉刃直没到底，仿佛要将这具年轻的身体劈成两半。旭凤小口小口的吸着气，听起来像在哽咽。  
终于全部进去了，润玉发出一声长长的喟叹，这种满足感甚至超过了情欲本身。强大的男人在他怀中挣扎哭泣，极其不愿却又不得不张开双腿。  
他抚摸着旭凤结实的腹部，那处频频发颤，可以想象内部的肌肉抵挡得何等剧烈。  
“你很紧。”他吮着旭凤的耳垂，不顾他尚未适应就托起他的腰大开大合的抽插，“你想阻止我进去，但你做不到。”他高高抬起旭凤的身体再重重压下，青年在他怀中发出一声痛叫，“看，我已经进到了你的最深处。”  
润玉一遍遍亲吻着旭凤的唇，把他的咒骂全都堵在嘴里。  
他要让今晚成为旭凤的噩梦，一辈子都摆脱不了的噩梦。不管是醒着还是睡着，他要让旭凤的眼前全都是他。不管是恨着还是爱着，他要让旭凤心里全是他。  
旭凤从没经历过这么激烈的情事，所有的感觉都聚集在相连的那一点。他被顶得不停朝上耸动，如果不是润玉揽住他的腰此刻他已经摔了下去。  
润玉终于放开了他的唇，他想听旭凤呻吟，哭喊。  
“痛，好痛……”股间湿淋淋，未经人事的部位已经被肏成了淫糜的艳色，“兄长，兄长轻一点……”旭凤抱住润玉的肩，用甜腻的腔调喊出熟悉的称呼。  
“旭儿。”润玉心中一软，放慢速度温柔的亲吻着旭凤送上来的颈脖。  
旭凤扬起头任凭兄长吻住，扣住肩头的手慢慢移到男人心口，一点金光在指缝间若隐若现。  
“兄长。”他软软的呼唤着，渗了毒的温柔让润玉欲罢不能。  
就是现在。  
两指捏住寰谛凤翎重重刺下去，内丹精元一破，纵然是老君金丹也救不了。  
但是润玉攥住了他的手腕，“旭凤，你果然够狠。”  
腕骨咯咯作响，润玉从他手中抽出寰谛凤翎，当着他的面簪在了自己的头上。  
“可惜没能杀了你。”旭凤五指虚握，仿佛还捏着那根流光溢彩的簪子。他盯着润玉沉沉笑出了声，干涸的嗓子渗出血气，“你今日辱我，他日我定要你魂飞魄散。”  
润玉忽然感到很愉悦，他做到了，就算是恨，他在旭凤心中也是独一无二的。  
猛的把旭凤压在床上，用他最不能接受的屈辱的姿势，盯着他的脸射在了他体内。  
高热的内壁痉挛着裹紧粗硬的阳具，把射出的精液点滴不剩的锁在甬道里。身体紧紧相连，鼻腔中全是浓浓的情欲气息。  
情事越激烈缠绵，旭凤就越觉得悲凉。  
他偏着头躺在床上，湿透的长发落了一身。黑色与白色交织成一幅情色的画面，无数斑驳青紫则是点缀。  
“旭儿。”润玉亲吻他额头，“叫我润玉。”  
旭凤长睫颤动，眸光滑过眼尾勾起森森寒意，“夜神。”  
再次醒来已离开了冥界，因为冥界没有这无休无止的水汽。  
殿宇极其华丽，透过窗子可以看到外面罩着一层淡蓝色的结界，各色水族在结界外游弋。  
是海底吗？  
旭凤动了动手脚，身上已被换了新衣。衣料柔软舒适，袖口下摆都绣了暗纹，既奢华又不张扬。  
他试图唤出琉璃净火，但是火苗在指间跳跃几下便湮灭了。  
果然……  
他冷笑，环顾四周打量哪处可以逃出去。  
正在这时门被人从外面推开了。  



End file.
